


Making Chemistry

by CherikMcbender (SlashShips), Libia



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Michael desea a James, Smut, duh - Freeform, eso lo sabemos, plot?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: Ambos no sabían ni cómo empezó ,si fue James o Michael el que inició el roce de sus labios de lo que sí estaban seguros era que no podían ni querían parar ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Si amas cherik y Mcbender siguenos en : https://www.facebook.com/CherikMcbender/

Ambos no sabían ni cómo empezó ,si fue James o Michael el que inició el roce de sus labios de lo que sí estaban seguros era que no podían ni querían parar ,el lugar era pequeño tropezarse era más común de lo que hubieran deseado , aunque las maldiciones morían en sus bocas ocupadas explorandose fervientemente la una a la otra , cuando llegaron a la pequeña cama del trailer ,sus cinturones estaban en el suelo , era sorprendente lo hábiles que podian ser con las manos mientras se devoraban mutuamente , no decían nada y no lo harían hasta el día siguiente que siguieran grabando , tampoco era necesario expresaban más con sus miradas y tacto , Mattew les había pedido _química_ , que se sienta la conexión y tensión entre Charles y Erik,que desborde en pantalla , se esforzaron , ambos practicaban una y otra vez los diálogos , llegado un momento ni hacía falta, se lo sabían de memoria, pero algo faltaba, el director se los reiteraba y ellos lo sabían.

Es por eso es que cada tarde después de filmar iban al trailer de James o Michael para practicar , ver las películas de la anterior saga , cómics , resúmenes, lo que fuera que diera indicio de lo que a ambos les faltara, esas reuniones se volvieron menos de trabajo y más casuales, conversaban de todo y de nada , claro veían algún video y comentaban alguna escena como para justificar el haberse encontrado un día más, especialmente los días que ninguno tenían escenas juntos .

Mattew ya no les reiteraba como antes sobre la “conexión” de ambos personajes , hasta parecía alegre , aunque para James la palabra correcta fuera “aliviado” .

El deseo los inundaba por completo se desvistieron con rapidez hubo un momento en que Michael se quedó quieto con la respiración desbocada , observando a James ,de frente, sincero , con los ojos abiertos , muy abiertos como queriendo grabar cada detalle del actor ,era una _belleza_ , no sólo por sus rasgos , había más, esa expresión que el otro le daba esa mirada traviesa y perspicaz , adoraba eso de él  ,lo había hecho desde que lo conoció aquella vez en “Band of brother” y vio su sonrisa ,aquella pícara y cálida sonrisa , habían conversado un rato ese día, se saludaban las pocas veces que se vieron en ese set , sabía que para el escocés no había sido del todo significativo , pues no lo recordaba.

Michael no creyó del todo que fuera por su acento , se sintió inseguro en ese momento ,algo tan raro en él ,acostumbrado a una seguridad y optimismo infranqueables , pero otra vez la misma sonrisa que lo tenía cautivado, no podía resistirse a ella y esta vez no era la excepción , se quedo observandola por la que parecieron horas , si no fuera por el demandante cuerpo debajo de él continuaría embelesado , tocándolo suavemente, lentamente , saboreando cada infima parte de él , pero eso no era lo que James deseaba , el escocés se movia imperiosamente una y otra vez ,provocando que ambos miembros se froten , las manos grandes y largas de Michael terminaron por encerrarlas aumentando así la deliciosa fricción entre ellos .

Llegando al final de ambos , los gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en aumentar ,esos sonidos recorrían el lugar ,estremeciendo, despertando su deseo una y otra vez .

Había hambre en cada roce ,Fassbender deseaba seguir recorriendo con su boca y manos el cuerpo de James , pero este al parecer tenía las mismas ideas o habia sido contagiado por es entusiasmo de su compañero ,por lo que no tardaron en cambiar de posición , fue tan espontáneo, a Michael le encanto recibir toda esa atención especialmente cuando Mcavoy llego a su miembro palpitante, erecto otra vez  por su causa , era una tortura y el cielo al mismo tiempo .

Eso era lo que era, el infierno y el paraíso , con cada lenguetazo ,toque , que recibía y sin embargo eso no era lo que más lo encendía ,no , lo que más le causaba placer era la mirada de los ojos velados que tenía su compañero , la expresión de que era él y sólo él quien lo tenía en su poder ,era un demonio, un demonio de ojos azules y rostro de ángel , y  sería consumido por él , quería ser consumido por él , lo deseaba, Oh cuanto lo deseaba ...

 


End file.
